Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 144
. but D'Spayre was victorious, and then took the form of Jock Forrester. Not too far away, Scott Summers was adapting to life as a fisherman. After a successful fishing trip the crew headed to a pub, where Scott caught up on his letters. Meanwhile at the X-Mansion reconstruction is preceding apace.The mansion was seriously damaged during Kitty's fight with an N'Garai demon in . Wolverine and Nightcrawler were playfully ribbing Kitty for the amount of damage she caused, but unintentionally ended up hurting her feelings. Back at the pub, Scott's shipmates got him up to play some pool, and while everyone was distracted by the football game he used his optic beams instead of the pool cue to sink every ball on the table. Lee got a call from her 'father' asking her to come visit, and she asked Scott if he minded keeping her company. Scott agreed. They entered the house, only to discover that "Jock" was actually D'Spayre, and Lee's father killed himself that morning. Then reality went wild. Scott found himself as a child on the plane with his parents, being pushed out with Alex in the only parachute.From Cyclops childhood. Previously, related background was revealed in . Then he found himself in Larry Trask's sentinel base with his brother, only the original X-Men were dead.The X-Men battled Larry Trask's sentinels in - . Suddenly, sentinels that looked like the new X-Men battered through the walls, and though Cyclops managed to destroy them all, Alex was slain. But the sentinels rise again, but then Scott found himself with Jean on a mesa.Scott and Jean took time for themselves on a mesa previously while visiting Angel in . There Phoenix managed to contain the power of Scott's optic blasts telekinetically. They kissed, and then suddenly Scott was wearing a tux over his costume and walking down the isle with Jean, whose clothes switched from one incarnation to the next. They reached the altar, and were pronounced man and wife, and then Jean asked Scott to remove his visor, telling him nothing would happen - but this timeibid. he blasted her. Coming back to reality, but laden with despair, Scott ran from D'Spayre and tumbled headlong through a window, falling to the ground below. He lied there for a long time. Coming to his senses, he discovered Man-Thing approaching him. Almost blasting the creature, he realized he wasn't under attack, as the Man-Thing traveled past him towards the door. Scott followed, to find Lee in the grip of D'Spayre. Man-Thing attacked the demon, but D'Spayre caused him to fear, which caused the Man-Thing to set himself on fire. After proving Cyclops' optic beams to be useless, D'Spayre disappeared, but Cyclops recalled him by thinking of Jean, and then grabbed hold of him. Cyclops had beaten his fear, and his resolve bolstered the Man-Thing, who grabbed hold of D'Spayre and the two were locked in a death-grip as Scott grabbed Lee and fled from the now-burning house. Then they left. In the morning, the house was ashes and the resurrected Man-Thing searched for signs of D'Spayre, but found none. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Paolo & Frank, crewmen on the Arcadia * Unnamed crew of the Arcadia * * * * * * * * ** Storm - ** Colossus - ** Wolverine - ** Nightcrawler - Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * Arcadia, Lee's trawler | Notes = * D'Spayre previously appeared in Doctor Strange 37. He will appear next in Doctor Strange 55 | Trivia = | Recommended = * - featuring Spider-Man, first appearance of D'Spayre * - Jean Grey's 'death' and 'rebirth' as Phoenix * - - Dark Phoenix Saga | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 07/12/2009 * - See for further referencing }} References